A Tobuscus Fanfiction
by Amuchia
Summary: Amy is finally in L.A. and is looking forward to meeting some of her favourite YouTubers. A few things happen and she finds herself staying at Toby's house for a while. Truly, this is a story of romance, drama, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in LA

Summary: Amy is finally in L.A. and is looking forward to meeting some of her favourite YouTubers. A few things happen and she finds herself staying at Toby's house for a while. Truly, this is a story of romance, drama, and friendship.

Amzy: Hey guys, this is a random new story I made, sorry that I haven't updated the other ones, but my mind has gone blank on them for the moment, so please bear with me!

Toby: Oooh, am I in this? -girly voice-

Amzy: No, of course not, Toby. I just called it "A Tobuscus Fanfiction" for no reason at all.

Toby: Well, that was a silly thing to do, you nugget.

Amzy: You're a noodle. Anyway, let's start.

Toby: This is a fanbuscus series made of epicosity. Amzy does not claim ownership over me, because I own myself! ROLL THE NEXT CLIP, STEVEN!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arriving in L.A.**

Here I was, sitting on a plane that would take me to L.A. I would go and meet some of my favourite YouTubers at Vid Con which was hosted there. I might even go to Comic Con this year! The YouTubers that I'm going to meet? Their channel names are smosh, olgakay, jacksfilms, and most importantly, Tobuscus.

Anyway, my name is Amy, but I like to call myself Amu or Amubuscus. In case you didn't know the pronunciation of Amu, it's "_ah-moo_". I have long black and blue scene-style hair, which finishes at my waist. One side of my dyed hair is black, whilst, the other is royal blue. My original hair colour was mousy blonde, but I dyed it because I hated the colour. My eyes are alice blue and my skin is milky white. I am the age of 21, turning 22.

Today I was wearing a royal blue "TOBUSCUS" hoodie with a green "I can swing my sword" shirt underneath it. I had dark blue jeans and white and sky blue heelys on. On my left wrist there was a purple watch and a "TOBUSCUS" slap bracelet that came with my hoodie. My outfit mainly consisted of "TOBUSCUS" merchandise.

As the plane landed, I gripped onto my seat. I hated it when planes took off and landed, it was an awful feeling. Stepping out of the plane, I inhaled the fresh new air, which I must say, was completely different to the air inside the plane. Looking around, I found my surroundings to be quite different from the ones in Australia, which I guess was obvious.

I sat on a nearby park bench, seeing as that was the nearest place to the airport. After a few minutes of me sitting there peacefully, observing my new surroundings, three girls came up to me and smiled when they saw my hoodie.

"So, you like the YouTuber Toby Turner?" one of the girls, who seemed to be the leader, questioned. She seemed to like him too, because she was smiling.

"Oh, yes, do you like him too?" I said, cheerful as ever. The other two girls' smiles somehow seemed twisted, and the leader of them looked the same. I looked at them, blankly; clearly unaware of what was going on. They grabbed me by the arms, the leader following closely behind.

"What are you guys doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked, suddenly panicking. The two girls holding me hostage looked at me with twisted smiles.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." the leader said, laughing evilly. They had brought me to an area that was very quiet, a space next to a tree. Pushing me up against the tree, two of the girls held my arms firmly, so that I wouldn't be able to move.

"What? What are you-" the leader put her hand over my mouth and did the "shh" gesture with her free hand.

"We _hate_ Tobuscus. And we hate anyone who likes that gay idiot." the leader said with a cruel and crooked smile. Taking her hand off my mouth and making it into a fist, she punched me in the gut. Before I had time to recover, she kicked me in the leg strongly. This resulted in the two girls letting go of me and I fell to the ground. They all kicked and punched me, making a bloody spectacle.

Suddenly, I heard a man's voice call out to them, and they yelled some insults at him. I seem to remember him saying something about the police. After they had heard that, they quickly scurried off. All the while, I was clutching my stomach, curled in a ball on the ground.

The mysterious man asked me various questions about my condition, but I could hardly understand a word. My head hurt, my body hurt, and my sight was blurry. He picked me up in his arms, bridal-style, holding me firmly. From what I could tell, the man was wearing a green shirt, which looked like a total blur to me. That's all I saw though, before I blacked out.

* * *

Amzy: So guys, what do you think? Sorry that it is so short, I think the next chapter should be longer.

Toby: WAS IT A CUTE, WIN, OR FAIL?

Amzy: That's irrelevant you nugget XD

Toby: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, review! Outro of blueness, then whiteness, then words... Then.. BOOOOOP!


	2. Chapter 2: Bruised and Battered

Amzy: Hey guys, it's me again with another chapter of this story!

Toby: And me! I exist in this story!

Amzy: You're the main character, of course you exist in this story. You weird little nugget. Do the disclaimer, Toby! :D

Toby: This is a fanbuscus series made of epicosity. Amzy does not claim ownership over me, because I own myself! ROLL THE NEXT CLIP, STEVEN!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bruised and Battered**

When I woke up, I found myself not outside, but inside. Where I lay felt warm and comforting. Blinking several times, I won back my vision. I looked around, observing that it was a bedroom. There was a poster behind me that was a poster with a background of darkness, redness, then whiteness and Tobuscus in cartoon form at the front. Then it hit me. That was a drawing made for him by his niece. Which he hung on the wall behind his bed… "_HOLY CRAP I'M IN TOBY'S BEDROOM, I'M IN HIS BED!"_ I thought to myself in shock and excitement.

As that thought crossed my mind, I turned to see Toby leaning on the door with painkillers and a glass of water in hand.

"You awake?" he said with a friendly smile. I looked at him in surprise and nodded slowly. Watching him, he gave me the things he was holding and told me to have the painkillers. He also added that I shouldn't move around too much. Once he had left the room, I had the painkillers and washed it down with the water I was given. Obviously, it tasted horrible.

Come to think of it, I wonder how badly I was injured. I sat up slowly, wincing in pain. Well, something definitely bruised. As I pulled the warm covers off slowly, I stared at the injuries in shock. I was bruised and battered all over. My wrists were bruised because the girls had gripped onto them so tightly. My arms were red and some parts were swollen. I didn't even want to imagine what my face looked like. And god, Toby saw it, of all people. But I guess I couldn't really help it.

Somehow, I had not noticed that there was some clothing in a neat pile next to the bed. I looked over and studied the items closely, picking them up cautiously. As I lifted them into the air, they became unfolded and revealed a royal blue "TOBUSCUS" hoodie with a green "I can swing my sword" shirt still folded neatly below it. The exact clothes I had worn to L.A.

Wait, does that mean my top half is naked? I looked down and was relieved to see that the same clothes were there, but I was shocked to see there was some blood stained on my unzipped hoodie and my shirt. Looking more closely at the pile of clothes that once were folded, I saw that they were my size. Did Toby get these for me and put them next to the bed? How sweet of him.

Finding that I was able to limp over to the bathroom, I grabbed the pile of clothes and took them to the bathroom, but made sure I locked the door. I changed into the new clothes, and they fit me perfectly. Looking at my face, I found that it was only a tad bruised, unlike the rest of my body. I fixed myself up with what I could find that was in my purse, random items of concealer, lip balm, eyeliner, a hairbrush, a portable toothbrush, toothpaste and neon nail polish, which I carried everywhere in case something like this did happen.

Afterwards, I waddled back to the room, finding it a bit easier to walk now. Painkillers really do help. Tiptoeing into the lounge room, I leaned to the right, while behind a wall, to see what was happening. There was Toby, editing a video. I had the weirdest idea right now, but I did it anyway. I tiptoed over to Toby very quietly, and he didn't even notice.

I noticed that now he was playing Amnesia, trying to get past a hard part that he wasn't recording, he was freaking out because a monster was chasing him. I took this chance to reach for his shoulders, and then I grabbed them. He jumped 3 feet in the air, basically. It was hilarious to watch, I should have recorded it. I laughed at him while he looked at me, clearly terrified by the sudden scare.

"WHAT THE NUGGET?" he exclaimed, making me laugh harder.

"Toby, you're a noodle." I said, acting completely casual. He just stared at me for a while, seeming to be studying my face carefully.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked, obviously concerned. I looked at him blankly.

"I'm perfectly fine, why?" I answered.

"Because of the bruises you had, I was just..." he trailed off, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Oh, it's fine. In fact, I feel great!" I said with a cheerful smile as if to reassure him. He smiled at this, and turned back to his laptop.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask. Take whatever you want from the kitchen and feel free to take a shower and wash your clothes." he informed me. Happy, I spun around on my heel and stepped towards the bathroom. I really needed a shower after all that, and including the fact that I hadn't done anything after getting off the plane. Speaking of which, I should get my luggage from the airport.

I put my dirty shirt and hoodie into the washing machine, which was in the laundry next to the bathroom. After that, I locked the bathroom door and quickly jumped into the shower, leaving two towels out nearby. When I got out, I dried myself off and put back on my clothes which were given to me by Toby. I unlocked the door quietly and went to dry off my hair. I then proceeded to brush it again with the brush in my purse. Seeing as I had actually had a toothbrush and toothpaste, I went ahead and brushed my teeth.

When I got out of the bathroom, I found Toby sitting in the middle of the lounge room, with his legs crossed. Getting a bit closer, I saw that he was messing with his iPhone. I peered over his shoulder and looked at what he was doing. On the screen was the app store. Leaning closer, I thought of yet another idea.

* * *

Amzy: So everyone, what's your opinion?

Toby: WAS IT A CUTE, WIN, OR FAIL?

Amzy: Why did you say that again? O_o

Toby: Because it's the only word in my vocabulary :D

Amzy: Riight... Anyway, it's time to go to reviews (of which I only got one, but I'm still happy!)!

* * *

Review Corner:

WhatAWonderfulWaffle: Thank you very much for your review, we should talk sometime about Toby and his awesomeness :3  
And don't worry, your English is perfect. I'm glad you like my style of writing, and greetings from Australia! 3

* * *

Amzy: Now we must bid our goodbyes. See you guys in the next chapter! And don't forget to vote on the poll which is on my profile, and maybe check out my other stories if they interest you!

Toby: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, review! Outro of blueness, then whiteness, then words... Then.. BOOOOOP!


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Amu: Hey guys, it's Amubuscus here! As you might be able to tell, I have a new username! So anyway, this is the new chapter, and I'm hoping that I don't get writer's block any time soon!

Toby: Because if she gets it.. No more story of epicosity!

Amu: For a while, at least. Anyway, let's start the story! TOBY, DISCLAIMER! :D

Toby: This is a fanbuscus series made of epicosity. Amzy does not claim ownership over me, because I own myself! ROLL THE NEXT CLIP, STEVEN!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

"Toby, are you looking at porn?" I asked loudly, when he was unaware of my presence. It was the same reaction as before, but he screamed instead of saying, "WHAT THE NUGGET?"

"So, you took a shower?" he said when he had calmed down, but now he was very aware of his surroundings, as if he was watching my every movement.

"Yeah, I did." I said with a smile.

"Well, have you eaten anything?" he asked me. I shook my head and he nodded slowly.

"I see... That could be a problem…" he said, acting serious, though I knew he was joking. He got up slowly and went into the kitchen. Soon, he came back with toast and jam on a plate. Handing it to me with a smile, I took it in my hands and just stared at it.

"Yes, it's for you." He said. I laughed because I knew I looked like an idiot just then. I gobbled up the toast and I was about to sit down on the couch when I heard the washing machine stop. Walking into the laundry, I took my clothes and put them in the dryer, waiting for about 15 minutes before I took the clothes out and folded them up in a neat little pile on the ground next to the dryer.

"So, do you want to go anywhere today?" Toby said, coming into the laundry room. I turned to him with a blank expression. Go anywhere with Toby Turner? Hell yeah.

"Sure! But I've never visited L.A. before. Can we go look around?" I asked, happy to just get out of the house. He must have noticed, because he gave an understanding look.

We got into his silver convertibuscus and drove to a shopping center. The shopping center was a center was full of clothes shops, shoe shops, and toy shops, along with a Starbucks nearby.

"Toby!" I exclaimed in joy. Hearing this, he quickly turned around on his heelys.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Can we go to that game store? I want to look around." I asked, pointing towards a game shop that was near us. He then stared at me with a look of surprise.

"I wanted to see if Diablo 3 was any cheaper here than where I come from." I said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Where do you come from?" he asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Australia, why?" I answered, confused as to why he was so interested.

"No reason, I was just curious." He said with a smile.

"So, can we?" I asked. He just nodded and I wheeled over to the game shop, full of happiness. What kind of Tobuscus fan wouldn't be happy about the fact that they are going shopping with Toby Turner? No fan that I've ever known.

As we entered the store, we were greeted by hundreds of different game titles and a few employees near the counter, who greeted us with a smile.

"How may we help you today?" one of the staff members asked. I noticed that the store was mostly empty, with just staff members and a few people browsing the shelves full of games.

"Oh, I was just looking for Diablo 3." I answered. The employee was a man that was slightly taller than Toby, and he gave me a grin.

"Right over here, Miss." he said respectfully. Pointing me in the direction of where Diablo 3 was, I saw it sitting on the shelf. I picked it up and took it over to the counter, mind set on buying it.

"Is that all for today?" another employee that was working at the counter said.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"That'll be 60 bucks." He said. I handed over the money, which was American, seeing as I was smart enough to convert all my money. I took the game in hand and waved goodbye as both Toby and I wheeled out of the store.

"It's definitely cheaper here than in Australia." I said with a laugh.

"How much is it in Australia?" he asked.

"Well, I'm good at converting currencies, so I don't really know if you'll understand, but it's like 80 dollars in Australia." I answered.

"So I'm guessing that's more?" he said, which made me realize that he wasn't very good at converting currencies either.

"Yes, it is much more." I said with a serious expression. He sent back the same expression, and in a few seconds we both started laughing.

"Anywhere else you want to go?" he said, smiling.

"I've never been to a Starbucks…" I started. He looked at me with an expression that said, "YOU HAVEN'T? HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A NUGGET?" Because yes, nugget is what Toby would say for an equivalent of rock.

"Then we must go, and show you the wonders!" he said, being crazy as usual. I laughed and went along with him as he wheeled us towards this "Starbucks".

* * *

Amu: For the third time I ask for your opinion, which I hope you will express through a review! I'm also sorry if any of the information about Diablo 3, Starbucks, conversion or America/L.A. is wrong. I have never, ever, been to America. (Though I want to so I can meet Toby!) So, if anyone knows a lot about Starbucks, please tell me, because I have to research this stuff so I don't look like a dumb nugget XD

Toby: Why do you keep sneaking up on me and scaring me? D:

Amu: Because I'm evil like that :3

Toby: Aww. Anyway guys, Amu has a twitter and a deviantArt account. She says you should really answer the poll on her profile here.. So I'm guessing you should go do that. And if you're made of epicosity, you might even follow her on twitter or look at her art on deviantArt! The links are here: http : / amzy-luv-ikuto . deviantart . com and https : / twitter . com /#!/ Amubuscus (Delete all the spaces :3)

Amu: Thanks, Toby. Anyway, it's time for the review corner!

* * *

Review Corner:

imcrazyandiknowit: Thank you so much for your positive review! Hehe, I'm the same way. It just doesn't feel right unless they tell you. I'm glad you like my writing style, that makes my day, really. I was hoping to portray him well, but I was scared that I might screw it up. Here's the next chapter, and greetings from Australia!

Okay, I'm now a Smileybuscus in your army C: C: C:

* * *

WhatAWonderfulWaffle: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. I agree, but then again, when is Toby NOT cute? ;)

Here's the next chapter, and greetings from Australia! (again) :3

* * *

Amu: Anyway, we have to go now, but see you guys in the next chapter!

Toby: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, review! Outro of blueness, then whiteness, then words... Then.. BOOOOOP!


	4. Chapter 4: Starbucks

Amu: Hey guys, it's Amubuscus here!

Toby: And me :D

Amu: Thanks for those who reviewed, and I have to make this commentary quick, I gotta go to bed, haha. Anyway... TOBY, DISCLAIMER!

Toby: This is a fanbuscus series made of epicosity. Amzy does not claim ownership over me, because I own myself! ROLL THE NEXT CLIP, STEVEN!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Starbucks**

"So what is this "Starbucks" like?" I asked, confused as to why not knowing about it meant I lived under a rock, or as Toby would say, a nugget.

"Oh, it's kind of like a café, it has Wi-Fi and lots of beverages. There's some pastries and stuff too, but yeah…" he trailed off.

"Sounds cool." I said simply as we entered the store and I was greeted by a great variety of smells. The place smelt like what I wanted right now: A drink.

"Like it?" he asked, a smile plastered on his face. I just turned to him and nodded quickly before again admiring the cabin-like interior. It was nothing like MacDonald's, or Domino's Pizza. It was… Classy.

We took a seat at a two-seater table and a waitress walked over. She had beautiful, long bright blonde hair and sapphire eyes that stood out, sparkling like diamonds. She was wearing a black and white waitress outfit with a black and white frilly headband with ribbons to match. Her nametag read, "Emily".

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" she asked politely with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like a coffee…" Toby replied, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"And what would you like, Miss?" she questioned as she turned to look at me. Toby leaned over and started to whisper in my ear.

"I recommend the hot chocolate. It's really good!" he suggested enthusiastically. As he pulled himself away from my ear and leaned back into his chair, he propped himself up so that he would be sitting upright.

"Yes, I'd just like a hot chocolate." I said, trying to sound like I knew what I wanted. She scribbled the order down with a nod, and then assured us she'd be back with our drinks soon.

About 10 minutes later, "Emily" returned with a tray in hand, which had two beverages on it.

"Here is what you ordered." She stated as she set the drinks down on our table. Toby gave her the money required, and we started hoeing into our nice, warm beverages.

"You're right, this tastes yummy!" I exclaimed in delight, grinning widely. Toby suddenly went silent, just staring at my face. I watched as he took a napkin out of the napkin holder and moved the napkin towards my face.

"You've got something there." He said as he wiped some froth off the side of my mouth. I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks…" I uttered quietly. He saw that it had embarrassed me, so he blushed as well.

"Um, well… Let's go, haha…" Toby said, attempting to make it less awkward between us.

"Yeah…" I replied, trying to do the same. We exchanged quick glances of awkwardness before we left the store.

"So, uhm… Do you want to go anywhere else?" he said, laughing off the awkwardness.

"Nope. I'm good." I said, feeling extremely awkward. We got back into his convertibuscus, our day out not being a very exciting one.

When we got back to Toby's house, we both sat on his three-seater couch, and the middle seat was empty.

"Uhm... I'm really sorry that I embarrassed you…" Toby said, sincerely apologizing.

"N-No, it's fine…" I stammered, immediately regretting it. Toby turned to me, his face clearly expressing that he was serious.

"Really, I mean it. I didn't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." He said seriously, keeping his eyes locked with mine. It kind of made me feel scared, how such a comedian could be so serious.

"…." I blushed again and looked away. He was definitely more mature in real life, but at the same time he's still Toby.

"Amy, look at me." He said, sounding half-serious, half-frustrated. I turned to him, trying to decrease my blush.

"It's fine, Toby. You just surprised me." I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He looked at me suspiciously for about 10 seconds before brushing it off.

"Okay, I'm glad that is cleared up. Do you want to play a game or something? Because it's going to be a while till it's night-time." He said. This caused me to look at the clock. Wow, it was only three in the afternoon!

"Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, there's Call of Duty if you want to play, or I could watch you play Diablo 3… There's even Minecraft!" he said, listing through a few of his many game titles that he owned.

"Minecraft sounds fun." I said with a smile.

* * *

Amu: And... WE'RE DONE! Until another chapter. I remind you yet again to please visit my profile and answer the poll. Sorry that this is so short, I kind of rushed it, but please bear with me.

Toby: AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY MADE OF EPICOSITY! (Assuming that they like Tobuscus)

Amu: REVIEW CORNER TIME!

* * *

Review Corner:

imcrazyandiknowit: Yeah, I'm a special author. I do that for all of my stories. I feel like I connect more with my readers/reviewers if I say something in return. If you want me to shout out ANYTHING, just tell me ;D

Aww yeah, I'm a rank! I'M A RANK! Anyway, it's nice to know someone from England. I know 2 people from England (I think), I know 2 Americans (I think), I know someone from India, and someone who moved here to Australia from New Zealand. All the rest of the people I know are Australian.

* * *

Amu: I really have to go now, sadly, because otherwise I'll get yelled at, haha. Love you guys!~ Please review, peace off!

Toby: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, review! Outro of blueness, then whiteness, then words... Then.. BOOOOOP!


	5. Chapter 5: Minecraft

_Amu: WHAT UP GUURL! It's Amubuscus here, once again X3_

_Toby: And Tobuscus, guuurl~_

_Amu: The audience is aware of that, Lordbuscus._

_Toby: WHEEEW! I'M LORDBUSCUS._

_Amu: Of course you are, you little nugget XD_

_Toby: I AM A PINEAPPLE._

_Amu: No, you're a nugget. Anyway, we should start this stuff. TOBY!_

_Toby: This is a fanbuscus series made of epicosity. Amzy does not claim ownership over me, because I own myself! ROLL THE NEXT CLIP, STEVEN!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Minecraft**

"Ever played it before?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I played it with my eldest sister and my brother in-law once." I answered with a smile.

"On Survival Mode?" Toby questioned.

"Yup. We made shelters everywhere. There was even a railroad from our water house to our tower." I stated, quite proud of my achievement.

"A water house? I made one of them too! But was yours underwater or on top of the water?" he questioned.

"Oh, ours was on top of the water. It was pretty epic. What about yours?" I replied.

"Mine was also on top of the water. Well, that's cool." He said with a smile.

"NOW LET US START MINECRAFTING. WE SHALL JOURNEY TO FORTBUSCUS!" he exclaimed, which made me break out in laughter. If a smile makes you live longer, I should stay with Toby, because then I'd grow to be 100 or older. He turned on his computer and gestured for me to sit at the computer beside him. As I sat down, he reached over and turned it on, then went back to putting in his computer password, which mind you, I didn't see.

After we both got into the game, our characters ran to his fortbuscus while he had serious speeches when the dramatic music came on. Believe me, they were definitely hilarious.

"NO ZOMBIE, MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE CREEPER. HE LOVES YOU, I SWEAR!" Toby shouted, which obviously meant his character had run into some monsters.

"AH, NO! DON'T SHOOT ME WITH AN ARROW YOU ELVEN ZOMBIE!" Toby continued to shout random nonsense as my character killed the creeper and the zombie. I too, was shot by an arrow.

"You do realize that's a skeleton archer, right?" I asked, as I looked at him.

"Oh. I knew that…" Toby said, looking dumbfounded. I laughed, smiling widely as we continued to venture on.

"TOBY, RUN! IT'S A CREEPER! RUN RUN RUN!" I screamed, acting as if he'd die in real life if he didn't.

"WHERE?" he exclaimed in terror.

"It's… It's… IT'S!" I stopped to pause, to give a dramatic effect.

"IT'S BEHIND YOU! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE! RUN LLAMA RUN!" I shouted out orders, throwing in something humorous.

"TELL ME THAT EARLIER, YOU LITTLE NUGGETSAURUS!" Toby yelled, also throwing some humour in there.

"TOBY, ENDERMAN, OH MY GOSH! IT'S A ZOMBIE AND A SPIDER MAKING LOVE TO EACH OTHER, SHIELD YOUR EYES, GRYPHSOR!" I barked out many things that were random and most of them didn't even make sense. Gryphon responded to his name with a look of confusion, but then he trotted off like a little horse.

"WHAT NEXT, BEARS THAT WEAR SAFETY TORCHES FOR ARMOUR? WE'LL NEVER BEAT BEARS THAT WEAR ARMOUR OF SAFETY." He screamed, dramatically displaying fear.

"OH NO, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"TO FORTBUSCUS, TO FORTBUSCUS!" Toby yelled at me, pressing keys rapidly. As Toby's character opened the door, we both ran inside, and then sealed the door over.

"TOBY, WE'RE ALIVE!" I shouted in happiness. Toby did his fake crying act, which I found utterly hilarious. I sighed, and decided to conclude this day, or night, it seemed to be now.

"Okay, let's stop here." I suggested. He nodded and we disconnected, closed the game, logged off and shut down our computers. I looked at the clock. Hmm, it was only 6:35PM. What to do now…?

* * *

_Amu: Aaand, that's it. Cliffy time :3_  
_I've already got an idea for what they're going to do, but if you review, I'll probably use that idea, or put it in somewhere in the story._  
_I also have to say that I am utterly surprised by how many people actually reviewed this. I mean, it was 4 the other day. Then a few weeks later, BAM! I HAVE 15 REVIEWS. That actually made me really, REALLY, happy. And it made me want to update sooo much, because it was so much support I nearly cried. You guys are great, keep on being epic 3_

_Toby: Aww, that's a cute! That's an audience supporting the author cute! ROLL TO THE REVIEW CORNER, STEVEN!_

* * *

**_Review Corner:_**

_imcrazyandiknowit: Awesome! And thank you Q_Q_  
_I'll be sure to check out your stories and maybe/most likely review them/it too ;D_  
_(Depending on what they're about, hehe~)_

_WHEEEW! I'M A FREAKING SMILEYBUSCUS! THAT IS AN AWESOME TITLE. And don't knight me with a sword, do it with a carrot :3_

_WhatAWonderfulWaffle: Thank you X3_  
_I'm glad you do, it makes my day :)_  
_That makes a million of us, my friend =u=_

_MaddiegreeN: I will! And thank you very much! 3_  
_Hehe, yes it is. Because you can think of lots of ideas ;) (The good, and the, dare I say it, naughty... -wink wink wink-)_

_Anbuscus: Your name is close to my one =w=_  
_Yay, I'm glad you do. And I'm glad you like my writing style :DD_  
_I HAVE written more ;D_  
_SO YOU HAVE WISHED IT, SO SHALL IT BE 3_

_katz876: You are too kind 3_  
_Thank you :D_  
_Hehe, you don't have to look forward now, but AT it ;D_

_Guest: Thanks, and of course I'm going to continue it! I could never scrap this story, it's made of epicosity 3_

_YouTubeFanFiction: Thank you very, very much :3_

_xXspidercatXx: Thanks, and it's updated! :3_

_HappyAssassin: o_O_  
_That sounds terrifying D:_  
_NUU IT'S TOO SWEET! (I kid, I love sweet stuff 3)_  
_And also, I HAVE continued it X3_

_Jgreenwell: I really had a laugh at this one XD_  
_And thank you X3_  
_But don't murder me, or I cannot write it D:_

_Emibuscus: It's mostly because I'm busy with school work or because I'm a lazy-butt. I'm glad that you think so :3_  
_I have written more, your request is granted ;D_  
_Hehe, using your manners I see. 3_

* * *

_Amu: Thank all you reviewers, so, so, SO MUCH. You guys give me the strength to continue Q_Q_  
_I love you all, and I can't wait to hear from you again 3_

_Toby: Aww, that's adorable._

_Amu: My gosh, look at the time.. And I'm begging you, readers, go to my profile and answer my poll. I'll love you forever if you do 3_  
_And remember: I'm always open to constructive criticism or suggestions. :3_  
_Anyway, I have to leave now, go write more of the story of epicosity._  
_Love you guys, bye!~ -hugs all of the audience-_

_Toby: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, review! Outro of blueness, then whiteness, then words... Then.. BOOOOOP!_


End file.
